Mengapa?
by Hoshina Nara Akiyama
Summary: 'She's the girl who everyone loved' One-shot! Friendship Fict and tragedy! NOT Yuri. Please, review. Kritikan diterima.  Warnings and Disclaimer inside. Writing style diubah.


**Buat Fict yang menyedihkan XD. Please, review. Kritikan diterima.**

**Warnings: Jelek, alur kecepatan, gaje, OOC, Typo(s), Miss Typo, dsb.**

**Pair: No Pair! Shara and Raven Friendship.**

**Genre: Tragedy/Friendship (Tidak pintar menentukan genre).**

**Summary: 'She's the girl who everyone loved' One-shot! Friendship Fict and Tragedy! NOT Yuri. Please, review. Kritikan diterima.**

**Note: Shara and Raven Friendship! NOT YURI. Slight Micah x Shara. Meskipun aku lebih suka Micah x Raven... *plak***

**Lawan kata Sofia memakai tulisan 'Bold' **

**Disclaimer: Rune Factory belongs to Natsume. **

**Mengapa?**

**Story by. Dayanara Carisa.**

**Rune Factory by. Natsume.**

**- All in Raven Pov -  
><strong>

_Dia adalah gadis yang disayangi semua orang._

_Dia adalah gadis yang dicintai semua orang._

_Ia adalah kehidupan bagi semua orang._

_Ia adalah tipe gadis yang diinginkan semua orang._

_Ia menyukai bunga, dan ia juga cantik seperti bunga._

_Bahkan, kecantikannya melebihi bunga, bintang, dan semua orang._

_Tanpa dia, semua orang akan bersedih._

* * *

><p>Ia adalah Shara, seorang gadis yang sangat ramah dan baik hati.<p>

Berbeda denganku. Aku hanya seorang gadis yang tidak punya orang tua. Aku pendiam dan tidak bisa bersosialisasi. Tidak seperti Shara, aku tidak disukai semua orang.

Shara... Ia sangat sempurna di mata semua orang. Semua laki-laki di Sharance menginginkannya. Terutama Micah. Aku menyukai Micah. Tapi, Micah menyukai Shara. Meskipun aku iri... Lupakan.

Ia sangat berharga di mata semua orang. Seperti emas yang berharga. Sedangkan aku... Aku tidak berharga.

Shara... Ia seperti bidadari yang suci. Ia mampu menghibur semua orang. Ia juga pernah menghiburku.

Tidak seorangpun melupakan kebaikannya. Ia juga selalu membantu semua orang. Itulah sebabnya ia disukai semua orang.

Shara... Ia sangat cantik. Seperti bidadari dari surga. Kecantikannya mengalahkan semua wanita di Sharance. Termasuk aku. Aku hanyalah gadis yang sangat jelek.

~ Flashback ~

_"Raven, ayo kita main!" ajak Shara. Aku hanya diam._

_"T-tapi... A-aku tidak mau sampai teman-temanku menghilang karena kutukan itu..." kataku. Mataku basah. Air mataku keluar. Aku takut. Takut jika Shara hilang karena kutukanku. Shara mengelap air mataku. _

_"Astaga Raven! Jangan takut," kata Shara. Ia memelukku. Hangat. Perasaan apa ini?_

_"... Sudahlah..." kataku. Aku mengikuti Shara. Shara menarik tanganku._

_"Yay, kita sampai di kebun bunga~" kata Shara dengan riang. Jujur, kebun bunga ini sangat indah._

_"...Um..."_

_"Raven, tidak udah malu. Kamu kan cantik~" katanya. Cantik? Tidak, aku jelek._

_"B-benarkah?" tanyaku._

_"Benar!" kata Shara, mengambil sekuntum bunga dan menaruhnya di telingaku. Mukaku memerah._

_"Te-terima kasih... Aku senang punya sahabat sepertimu."_

_"Sama-sama, Raven."_

~ Flashback End ~

Aku ingat kenangan itu. Kenangan masa lalu aku dan Shara. Mengapa hatiku hangat, ketika mengingat kejadian itu?

Shara... Mengapa kamu mau berteman denganku meskipun aku jelek dan dingin seperti ini? Memang, Shara tidak memilih-milih teman.

Tapi, terima kasih Shara! Karena kau mau jadi temanku!

* * *

><p>"Raven, selamat pagi~" aku dikagetkan seseorang. Hey, siapa yang berani menggangguku saat aku sedang bekerja?<p>

"... _Welcome_... Shara..."

"He he~ Raven, kau sibuk ya?"

"... Iya..."

"Hehehe, aku ada kabar gembira~"

"... Hmm, apa?..."

"Duh, aku jadi malu."

"..."

"Micah melamarku! Senang sekali~ Seperti mimpi."

Hatiku hancur mendengar kabar bahagia Shara. Micah, cinta pertama dan terakhirku..

"S-Selamat... s-semoga kalian bahagia..." aku mengucapkan selamat kepada Shara, dengan terpaksa. Aku iri.

"Terima kasih, Raven! Aku pulang dulu~ Nanti Monica marah."

"..."

Hancur. Diriku terkuasai oleh kesedihan. Harusnya, aku bahagia karena sahabatku bahagia. Tapi... kenapa?

* * *

><p>"Micah, apakah kau menerima Shara sebagai isteri kamu?"<p>

"Iya, aku bersedia."

"Shara, apakah kau menerima Micah sebagai suami kamu?"

"_I do_!" jawab Shara mantap.

Aku hanya diam membatu melihat mereka.

"Sekarang, ciumlah pengantinmu."

"Shara, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu," kata Micah.

"Terima kasih~"

Mereka berciuman. Aku tidak mampu melihat mereka. Air mata ini sudah membasahi pipiku. Aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku merasa dunia ini tidak adil.

"...Maaf, kepalaku pusing... Aku mau pulang..." kataku, berbohong kepada Sofia dan Karina yang ada di sampingku.

"Raven, semoga kau cepat sembuh..." kata Karina, melambaikan tangannya.

"Raven, semoga kau **tidak cepat** sembuh," kata Sofia dengan pembicaraan _opposite_ khasnya.

* * *

><p>Aku hanya menangis di kamar. Menangis tersedu-sedu. Mengapa?<p>

"Ha?" aku terkejut melihat boneka Wooly di tempat tidurku. Ada surat.

'Dari Sofia, Karina, dan Shara. Raven, kami menayangimu.' begitulah isi surat itu. Benar? Shara menyayangiku? Sofia dan Karina juga? Dasar, diam-diam menaruh boneka Wooly ditempat tidurku.

Aku menangis lagi. Bukan karena sedih. Karena terharu. Biar saja Micah menikah dengan Shara. Aku masih punya sesuatu yang berharga. Sebuah Senyuman terukir di wajahku.

Sahabat.

**~ Owari ~**

** Yay, selesai XD. Ada Micah/Shara ya? Hehehe. Padahal, aku lebih suka Micah x Raven *plakplakplakplak* Ini kan cuma Fict XD. Fict ini gak nyambung. Baru pertama kali buat Tragedy XDD.**

**Please, review! Kritikan diterima.**


End file.
